


The Terrible SuperShane

by AgentCatt



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Shane and Kilo have been dating for a while. Every time there's some villain or anything really, he swoops in to save her. Even if she's far away from any danger.





	The Terrible SuperShane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DedicatedToolbox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/gifts).



It's a normal day. Sun shining bright. Not a cloud in sight. Kilo happily burning people’s eyes when they look towards her. She flaunts her new morning glory tattoo, too.

She walks with pride because she managed to score this wonderful sale on converse. Two for the price of one! This brings the number of converse she owns up to twenty-eight. That’s clearly not enough, though.

But, as usual, nothing could possibly go wrong today! She stops at the 7-11 near her house before going home. Caffeine is needed if she's going to spend all night playing the new Zelda game. 

Well, that was the plan until she heard something that sounded like an explosion. She sighs and lifts her arms, knowing exactly what's going to happen next.

Right on time, there's Shane swinging in to “rescue” the clearly in distress Kilo. Just because they're dating doesn't mean he can just swoop in like this. Especially when she's not in danger, but other people are.

“Shane, put me down.” Kilo calmly tells him. “Oh, and you owe me a big gulp.”

“I'm saving you!” he stops on some random rooftop. “From all that danger.”

“Yeah, shouldn't you be saving them? You should change your name to Shame. It's only one letter.”

“I'm trying! It was getting close to you!” Shane tries to protest. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“No, it wasn't. And I clearly didn't ask for this!” Kilo begins to walk towards the rooftop entrance to head down. She wants to get home. She’s dealt with the outdoors enough for today.

“Wait, wait! What can I do?”

Her face scrunches up for a minute before turning back to face Shane. “Well, we haven't got all day for me to list every little thing. Just go finish fighting and maybe, oh I don't know, die. That'd be great.”

“You know, I could've left you there to get hurt.” Shane crosses his arms.

“Wish you did. I'd probably be home right now.”

Shane sighs. “Fine. Let me take you home.”

“How about you go deal with the screaming people first? No, wait. You're only good at helping old people cross the street. You couldn't help them at all. You’re a pathetic excuse for a hero.”

“I'm going to prove you wrong! You’ll see. Then maybe you’ll stop insulting me.” Shane swings off to go find the villain. 

Kilo rolls her eyes, “I’ll never stop insulting you.” She heads down the building. 

Sad thing is, he'll be coming home tonight if things don't go badly. Kilo definitely isn't looking forward to that. Especially since he's supposed to make dinner tonight. Maybe get a massage from him. The wonderful- she means, terrible things.

She gets home and puts her new converse on display with the others. Happy with adding more to her collection. She’s trying to get every color and pattern made. She admires them for a moment before grabbing her Nintendo Switch. She gets comfortable on the couch. She has about an hour or more of peace before Shane gets there. Let the game begin.


End file.
